Unexpected But Not Unpleasant News
by messersmontana
Summary: Jo's got an upset stomach, but that's never stopped her from doing her job. She's about to hear some unexpected but not unpleasant news from Allison.
1. Founders Day and A Whole New World

Unexpected But Not Unpleasant News

Jo's got an upset stomach, but that's never stopped her from doing her job. She's about to hear some unexpected but not unpleasant news from Allison. This is going to follow most of season 4, each chapter will be an episode of the season. I've been working on this all season and wanted it to be my 100th story posted. Yay...I've made it to 100 finally.

This chapter will be episodes 4X01 Founder's Day and 4X02 A New World

I dedicate this story to my very good friend Cassie, she's been my biggest supporter through most of the CSI NY stuff. She helped me get through all of the tough stuff thrown my way. Thanks for everything Cassie.

I don't own Eureka or it's characters, but boy do I wish I did.

Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka

Jo was sitting in the chair at her desk after just letting Zane go. He'd said that he had a date. So, that meant that they didn't come back to the same Eureka they'd left. And, to top it all off, she wasn't feeling so well. Maybe she'd gotten hurt while fighting those solders in 1947.

She decided to go home and get out of this uniform. Maybe a trip to GD's infirmary would be a good idea. She stood and got a little dizzy. It looked like time travel had more of an affect on her than she thought. She needed to go and get checked out soon.

Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka

Jo was pissed and not feeling very well which is what lead her here to Cafe Diem for some tea to settle her stomach. She kept telling herself that she would go and get checked out at GD as soon as she figured out what she was going to do without a fiance or a job.

She was almost as shocked to see Doctor Trevor Grant in the jail cell as much as she was to find out that Andy was Carter's deputy. What had she been doing in Eureka for the past year? And as if thinking about him conjured him up, Andy just walked into Cafe Diem and sat down beside her.

"Tiny's on her way back to GD. I'm just on my way back to the scene to finish my incident report. Paperwork, huh?" He asked.

"Big whoop tin man." She replied.

"I imagine going back to the past put you in a sour mood." He said as he leaned over so that they weren't overheard.

She looked around, concerned. "Carter told you." It wasn't a question.

"Well, confirmed a hunch. Don't worry, I know it's all on the down low. I thought you'd be out and about, seeing what's changed." He told her.

"I have no man and no job, that's enough change for one day." She went on to take a sip of her tea.

"No job?" He laughed. "You're the head of security at GD." He said.

"What?" Jo asked him. That feeling in her stomach was getting worse, in fact she felt like she was going to throw up. She got up and ran to the bathroom and lost all the contents in it, which wasn't much.

When she got done, she cleaned herself up and left the bathroom, and Andy was gone. She ordered a tea to go and headed for GD to see what her office looked like. She couldn't believe that she was the head of security at GD. It was a way better job than being deputy to Carter, but she'd really loved her job as deputy.

She drank her tea as she went out to her car. At least she still had her cool car, that hadn't changed. As she drove through town, she looked for the differences between her Eureka and this one. There wasn't much difference, but she saw a new store on one corner and a movie theater on another. Other than that it looked pretty much like the Eureka she'd left behind.

She checked in at GD and went to her office to see that her office was very private and a lot like she would decorate it. It was so her. She sat down at her computer and turned it on, and of course it needed a password. In her Eureka, her favorite password had been Donovan, she'd changed it to that shortly after she and Zane started dating.

She tried the password she'd used before she and Zane had gotten together. It was ballerina1, and she was surprised that it worked. Evidently the Jo here also shared her love of dancing. Her computer screen opened and the first thing she noticed was the file marked Donovan, Zane. She checked on it and read all of the times she'd thrown him in jail.

Most of his 'pranks' were childish and minor problems, really nothing to be sent to jail for. The other Jo must really hate him if she loved throwing him in jail for not real reason. He couldn't be that much of a screw up to deserve this from her. She needed to show this to Carter then she'd go see Allison in the infirmary.

She wasn't feeling very well again. She really hoped that she didn't get too hurt back in 1947. Her tea was about to come up again. Maybe she should really go to the infirmary now. All of a sudden, it passed again and she felt better. Okay, she'd go to the infirmary as soon as everything calmed down. She needed to show Carter the files on Zane.

Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka

Jo finally got some free time since Carter Andy, and Grant had saved Eureka once again. She found Allison alone in the infirmary. "Hey Allison, can I get you to do me a favor?"

Allison turned around when Jo called her name. "Sure Jo, what's up?"

"Well, I've been kind of not feeling too well since we got back from 1947. I hope I didn't get too hurt when I was fighting those solders. Do you think I might have gotten hurt and could have internal injuries?" She was rambling cause she was scared.

Allison moved over to her to calm her down cause she looked terrified. "Whoa, calm down Jo, let me check you out first before we jump to conclusions. Let me get my ultra sound scanner. What are your symptoms?" She asked Jo as she led her over to a chair and picked up the scanner.

"Well, my stomach hurts and I've thrown up a few times today. I haven't held anything down all day and I got dizzy earlier at the sheriff's office. Does it sound like I could have been hurt in the fight?" She asked Allison as she got prepared for the scan.

Allison didn't say anything as she completed the ultra sound scan of Jo's body. She put the scanner down and slowly turned back to Jo with a slight smile on her face. "I'm sure that you weren't hurt too bad in the fight and there is nothing seriously wrong with you."

Jo took a slow calming breath. "Then what's wrong with me Allison? I feel like I'm going to throw up again." She told her.

Allison gave her an injection. "This will help your stomach, and I'll give you something to take home that will also help the next time you feel like throwing up."

"How long is this going to last Allison? I don't know how much longer I can deal with this nausea." Jo complained.

Allison smiled again. "I'm pretty certain it could last a few weeks, no more than 35 at the most."

Jo stared at Allison, not really getting what she was hearing. "Huh?"

"Jo, you're pregnant. You're going to have a baby in about 35 weeks. You're about five weeks pregnant, congratulations." She explained to Jo.

"I'm pregnant?" She asked.

"Yeah, you're pregnant honey. I'm guessing it wasn't planned, and I know that it's Zane's baby. What are you going to do?" She asked Jo.

"I don't know. I can't tell this Zane, he hates me. We've never been together in this time line and I wouldn't know how to tell him anyway. I'm pregnant." She said.

"Yeah, you're pregnant. How are you going to tell everyone, when are you going to tell everyone?" She asked Jo.

"I'm not sure Allison. I guess I'll figure it all out later. Right now I need to go and see Fargo about Andy's condition. I'll get the medicine on my way out Allison." She got up and left the infirmary.

Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka

Jo had checked on Andy and then drove over to the sheriff's office to see Carter. When she got there, it was empty, so she pulled up her old chair and sat on the desk resting her feet on the chair. She placed her hand on her flat belly and closed her eyes. What was she going to do?

She couldn't tell this Zane and she couldn't tell the town who the father was. She didn't know how she was going to explain being pregnant and not being in a relationship. She pulled her ring out of her shirt. She'd placed it on a chain to wear it close to her heart. It's the only way she could wear it now.

The doors opened and Carter walked in. He looked over at her as he headed for his desk. "Hey."

She stayed where she was and didn't know if she was ready to tell him yet. "You okay there Tex?"

He shrugged. "Oh yeah, I mean don't believe them when they tell you that lightning doesn't strike twice in the same place, but a...how's Andy?" He asked her as he wondered why she was there.

She smiled slightly. "Oh, he'll survive. Fargo said that he needs a complete memory wipe and reload."

He nodded. "Oh that's okay. I mean he enjoyed the time travel story the first time, so he'll forget and I'll tell him again." He looked serious. "What are you doing here all alone?"

She smiled sadly. "It's where Zane proposed, and I didn't answer." She said.

"Ah, well everybody freezes the first time in combat. Well, almost everybody. You got scared, doesn't change how you feel about the guy. You just got scared." He told her.

She felt like she was fighting off the tears. "I just wish I'd said something. You know, I know that it wouldn't make a difference and I know that he wouldn't remember now. But, at least it would be out there in the universe, somewhere. You know I love the guy, and he loved me...once." She said as the tears started falling.

Jack hated tears, especially when it was Jo crying. He walked over to her and was surprised when she let him pull her into his arms. He knew that she needed comforting at this moment. "I wish I could tell you that everything was going to be alright, but I can't. I can promise that I'll be there for you no matter what."

She pulled back and looked up at him. "Oh it gets better Carter. I just found out from Allison that I'm pregnant." She told him and sat back down.

"You're pregnant? Wow, wasn't expecting that." He said.

She tried to laugh. "I wasn't either, I mean Zane and I had never really talked about kids and I wasn't expecting his proposal either. I haven't been feeling well since we got here and I asked Allison to check me out. She told me that I was five weeks along." She told him.

He stood in front of her. "What are you going to do?"

"That's what Allison asked me. I'm not really sure. I can't tell this Zane, we've never been anything but enemies here. I just don't know what to do yet, but I am going to have this baby. The baby is the best part of me and Zane." She said as she placed her hand on her flat belly again.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I meant what I said Jo. I'll be here to lean on if you need me. And, I'm sure that Allison, Henry, and Fargo will be there for you too. We'll help you get through this and we'll just take it one day at a time." He promised.

She stood and hugged him. "Thanks Carter, for everything."

"You're welcome. Now come on, we're supposed to meet Allison, Henry, Fargo, and Doctor Old Spice over at Cafe Diem." He told her as he led her out of the office.

Jo didn't know what was going to happen next, but she did know that she was going to raise Zane's baby. At least she wasn't going to be in this all alone. She had Carter, Allison, Henry, and of course Fargo. Carter and Allison both knew about her pregnancy, but she wasn't quite ready to tell the others just yet.

Maybe she'll tell them soon, maybe when she had to tell them, but for right now she wanted to keep it to herself. "Hey Carter, can we keep this between you, me, and Allison for right now?"

"Sure Jo." He said as they walked across the street.

Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka

That's it for now, next chapter is All the rage. Thanks for reading, please review.


	2. All the Rage

Chapter 2

4X03

All the Rage

This is the next chapter of Unexpected but not Unpleasant News.

Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka

Jo woke up in the infirmary and realized that she didn't want to kill anyone anymore. Her next thought was the baby, was the baby okay? Could whatever had infected her and the others hurt the baby? She was just getting used to the idea of being pregnant and she was starting to love the idea.

Allison saw that she was awake and walked over. She could see the fear and panic in Jo's eyes. "Calm down Jo. Take slow calming breaths and relax. The baby is okay, I promise." The last part she lowered her voice so that only Jo could hear her.

She looked up at Allison to make sure that she was telling the truth, she was. "The baby wasn't hurt by any of this?" She asked quietly.

"No it wasn't. I did an ultra sound scan to make sure and everything looks good. The heart rate and development look as they should. And I did it all before anyone else was brought in. Zane and Doctor Parrish were both still out cold. Carter, Tess, and Fargo hadn't come in yet. So Carter and I are the only ones who know still." She explained to Jo.

Jo finally calmed down and she did as Allison said by taking slow breaths. "When can I get up? I need to make sure all departments get checked in and make sure that the place is secure." She said as she tried to get up.

Allison held her down. "Rest for a few more minutes and then if I'm sure you're ready, I'll allow it."

They heard Zane stirring across the room and Allison went over to check on him. Jo watched her check Zane out then remove his restraints. He smiled at Allison and started to get up when he saw Jo laying in her bed. He asked Allison something before getting up and coming over to her. He didn't sit down next to her, and he almost looked concerned.

"Hey Lupo, did you get hurt during all of this?" He asked her.

She swung her legs over to sit up. "I'm no worse than anyone else infected. I just needed rest like everyone else did." She got up and was instantly dizzy, and would have fallen over if not for Zane coming to her aid.

Zane saw that she was about to fall and reached out to help her. "Whoa there Lupo, take it easy. You don't have to always be wonder woman. This place won't fall down if you take a few minutes off."

"I'm not wonder woman, but I do have a job to do. I need to get up and make sure the place is getting cleaned up. It's not going to get back to normal all by it's self." She told him as she tried to get up again, and he kept trying to hold her down.

"Sit down Lupo before I get Doctor Blake over here, or better yet...I'll sit on you." He said as he firmly held her in place.

"Fine, I'll rest for a few more minutes, but then I have to get back to work." She insisted.

He stood there like a watch dog until Allison called him over to help her with some new patients coming in. Jo took it as a sign and she got up slowly to see if she got dizzy again. When she seemed okay, she left the infirmary quick.

Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka

Jo had been overseeing the clean up of GD. Jack joined her in the lobby. "Three, Two, One." She said as the lights went on.

"Much better." Jack said as he leaned on the short glass wall.

"Clean ups almost done, all the labs are pitching in. By tomorrow morning, you'd never know we had a full blown insurrection." She said as they started walking.

"Great cause I can't avoid going home any longer. You did great today. Yeah you kept it under control, even with Zane. That was..." He left it at that.

"I couldn't have done it without you Carter." She said as she looked at him. "And years of special forces training."

"Well hey um, what you said about my thinking I know how to do your job." He started.

"It's fine." She interrupted.

"No." He told her.

"I wasn't myself." She kept talking.

"Well, just...if that's what you think, I'm sorry. If I stepped on your toes, it's just because...I miss you. I miss my deputy." He said with real Carter emotion.

"Wow, we make a good team, always will." She told him with a smile.

"Yeah." He started to walk away. "So, you going to apologize for pulling a gun on me?"

"Nah, you had that coming." She replied watching him walk away.

He laughed. "Yeah, I think I know someone who might agree with you." He said.

"Good luck." She said as she watched him walk off, but he turned around and came back to her.

She watched the emotions on his face change as he headed back to her. "I forgot to ask, did any of this hurt the baby?" He asked her quietly so they weren't over heard.

"Allison checked me out and said we were both okay. Thanks for asking though. It really means a lot to me that I have you and Allison to go through this with this Carter." She said as she pushed him towards the exit. "Good luck with Tess." She told him as she watched him leave.

She turned around and headed for her office. She needed some time alone to recover from today's ordeal. She sat down at her desk and put her head back to see if she could get rid of the headache and her upset stomach. She heard someone enter her office and hoped that it was Allison...it wasn't.

"Hey Lupo, you don't look so well. You sure you should have left the infirmary?" Zane asked her from the doorway.

She looked over at him and shook her head only to make it hurt worse. "I'm fine Zane, I just have a headache. I'll go see Allison before I go home." She told him before closing her eyes again.

"Come on Lupo, I'll take you to the infirmary before I leave." He said as he walked over to her chair and pulled her up.

"Come on Zane, let me just sit here and the headache will go away." She complained, but let him lead her out of her office.

Zane wouldn't let go of her arm until he got her to the infirmary. He took her in and let her go once she was in front of Allison. "I have a patient for you Doctor Blake."

Allison saw that the patient was Jo and she looked worried. "Jo are you okay? It's not..."

"I'm fine Allison." She cut her off before she could mention the baby. "I just have a terrible headache."

"Thanks for bringing her here Zane. I've got it from here." She said.

"Sure, I'm out of here." He said and he was gone.

Allison looked back at Jo. "It's more than a headache, I can see it in your eyes."

Jo winced. "Yeah, it's also my stomach. I don't know why they call it morning sickness, that's the only time I haven't been sick." She complained.

Allison laughed. "I want to say that you'll get used to it, but I'd be lying. Here, let me give you something that should help for a few hours. Then I want you to go home and get some sleep." She told Jo as she gave her an injection.

"Yes mom." Jo joked. "I promise to go right home. I think I could use a nap."

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow. Now go." She told her as she gently pushed her towards the door.

Jo did as she was told and left GD, going straight to her car, her headache going away as she got some fresh air. She drove herself home, and climbed right into bed. Her last thought before she fell asleep was of Zane acting like he cared about her. He almost reminded her of her Zane. The Zane she missed, loved, and most importantly the Zane who was the father of her baby.

Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka

Okay, chapter 2 is done...going to get some sleep before I type up chapter 3. I'm an old fashioned writer who writes everything down on paper before I type it up. LOL

Thanks for reading, please review. Thanks Cassie for your review. I'm sorry it's so sad. I really hope to get happy soon. LOL


	3. The Story of O2

The Story of O2

Chapter 3

Okay here is the fourth episode of season 4, The Story of O2.

Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka

Jo was sitting in her office trying to calm herself down. She and Allison had just left Zane locked up in her cell and she really hoped that he sobered up soon. It wasn't like him to take drugs or to drink. At least she knew that he hadn't been drinking, but why was he acting like he was drunk or high? She just couldn't understand this Zane.

She still couldn't shake the feeling of seeing him crash the sky cruiser today at the launch site. Her heart had almost stopped beating when she'd thought that he'd been killed in the accident. Then to have to almost plead with Fargo to not let General Mansfield take Zane away. Zane really needed her this time.

She placed her hand on her belly and felt like crying. It had to be the pregnancy, she never cried. Maybe Allison was right, and she was letting her feelings for her Zane ruin her judgment. No, she knew in her heart that she could get through to him. She just had to.

Well she couldn't hold this off forever...Fargo, Henry, and Mansfield were waiting for her to check out the sky cruiser. She got up and left her office. Better to get this over with now. She straightened her clothes and left the security of her office.

Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka

Well that had been fun...not. General Mansfield still wanted Zane's ass taken away. Fargo was all for him leaving. Thanks goodness Henry found the gas tank empty. She really hoped that Andy could find something to clear Zane's name.

Speaking of Zane, she walked into the GD jail to see him looking less 'happy'. "Hey." He said, looking like his head hurt and sounded normal again. Maybe she could get his help figuring things out now.

"You sound sober." She said.

"I've been sober, I wasn't drinking. But whatever messed with my head just went away." He told her as her phone rang.

"Lupo." she said into the phone.

"No, it's Ramsey." He said to her from his office. "Somebody's been messing around in my lab. Could you like come and check it?"

"Yeah, as soon as I can. Gotta go." She told him as her phone beeped. She hoped it was Andy, it was. "Andy, did you find anything?" She asked.

"Negative on the drunken crows, but I did find a dead one." He told her from his location.

"Bag it and bring it back to GD. I want it autopsied." She told him.

"I can save you time there, hold please." He said. "Well that's curious, this Corvus brachyrhynchos has recently detached retinas. It went blind before it died." He told her.

"Can you tell why?" She asked him as she paced back and forth in front of Zane's cell.

"Inconclusive, old age maybe, possibly environmental." He replied.

"Andy, take a really good look around and just see if you can find anything unusual and report back to me." She ordered.

"Will do." He replied cheerfully.

Jo stopped in front of Zane. "We may be on to something. There's got to be a reason you and those crows dropped out of the sky." She informed him.

"I don't get it. You love busting me. You've busted me tons of times. Why do you give a crap now?" He asked her confused.

She walked over and stood right in front of him and looked him in the eyes. "Because you don't have to be that guy. And, this time they're sending your sorry ass back to prison." She said trying to keep the ever present tears from forming in her eyes. Damn these hormones.

He looked at her like he wanted to believe her. "Lupo...you're wasting your time."

"Fine, then take off. I won't stop you." She said as she opened his cell. "Or you can stay and fight to clear your name. It's your choice." She watched him walk out and she finally let the tears she was holding back fall.

She really thought she'd gotten through to him. She was wrong. She wiped her eyes and went back to her office. She should have called in sick today, but if she'd done that, then Zane would be on his way back to prison. She got to her office, just to be called to go and see Ramsey.

Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka

Jo headed out to her car to go find Zane. "Andy, you're a robot, how can you be unavailable? I need you to help me find..." She looked up to see Zane leaning on her car. "Zane, what changed your mind?" She asked him as she walked towards her car.

"I don't know. Nobody's ever stuck their neck out for me before." He replied.

"Did you steal Doctor Ramsey's TAP fluid?" She asked him.

He got up and walked toward her. "What are you talking about?"

"If you didn't take it, then there's got to be more to this. I'm going up to the crash site to find Andy and see if I can figure this out." She paused to see if he was going to say something. "You wanna come with?"

He smiled at her, God she missed that smile. "Yeah, you'd be aiding an escaped prisoner." He told her and kept that smile on his face.

She smiled back at him. "Ha, I'll arrest myself later." She told him.

He hurried over and got into the car with her. Neither of them spoke at first as she drove out of town. Once they'd cleared the last building in town, the silence was getting to be too much.

"Why'd you let me go?" He asked her.

"Maybe I gave you too much credit, but I think under the snarky posturing there really is a decent guy." She replied.

"The real me sounds boring." He said.

"No, you're too irritating to be boring." She told him.

"Funny." He looked over at her and chewed on his lip. "You're always busting my ass, but once in a while I get this feeling about you." He commented.

"Um, what kind of feeling?" She asked him as she looked over at him.

He started to feel funny all of a sudden. "Um...dizzy." He said and started to black out.

She could see the change in him instantly, then she started to feel it too. "Me, me too." And she passed out stepping on the gas pedal.

Zane stayed conscience enough to grab the wheel and turn them sideways so that they didn't hit the tree head on. Then he too passed out. The last thing he remembered was falling onto Jo as they came to a stop, just short of going over the cliff.

The first thing that Jo noticed as she came to was Zane leaning against her abdomen, close to where their child was growing. She slowly leaned up and looked at him, who was also coming to. They both jumped at the sound of Andy knocking on her window. She rolled it down and he had that silly grin on his face.

"I wouldn't start her, one spark and she could blow." He said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"The area's a tad combustible. You hang tight, I'll have you back at GD in a jiff." He said as he walked over to the front of her car and pushed it back onto the road.

Jo and Zane looked at each other, but neither could say anything cause they were still a bit confused. They sat there quietly until they could focus a little better, letting Andy push the car all the way back to GD. "What made us so dizzy?" She finally asked him.

"I don't know, but my head hurts like it did earlier." He replied.

They both closed their eyes as Andy towed them back to GD. So much was going through Jo's head, but the fuzziness wasn't helping. She needed to go see Allison as soon as she got back to make sure none of this hurt the baby. She had to resist the urge to place her hand over her belly.

Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka

Jo, Zane, and Allison were heading back to GD from Cafe Diem. Jo wanted to ask her if the extra oxygen would hurt the baby, but knew that she couldn't in front of Zane. She looked over at Allison who was sitting in the front passenger seat since Zane had taken the back seat. "He'll get over it Allison. He's going to find something else to be mad at you for, then he'll forget this."

"I'm not so sure about that Jo. He's already thinking I'm crazy. I am so going to have to grovel to him." She said.

Zane looked to be snoozing in the back and Jo didn't know if he could hear her or not. "Hey Allison, can I talk to you for a minutes when we get back to GD?" She asked.

"Sure Jo, anything to stall having to tell Mansfield about all of this. Oh, I'm going to have to tell Carter about this, aren't I?" She asked her.

"Oh you betcha, and can I please be there when you do?" Jo asked chuckling.

"I wanna see it too." Zane said and they all laughed as they pulled up to GD.

Jo and Allison walked slower than he did as Zane went on ahead of them into the building. Once he was inside, Jo turned to Allison. "Allison, could any of the oxygen that made me dizzy and pass out hurt the baby? I mean I was able to shield my stomach during the crash, but I'm worried what too much oxygen will do."

Allison grabbed her shoulders to calm her down. "Don't worry Jo, I'm sure everything is fine. As soon as we're done with all of this, I'll check you out. I promise, everything will be okay."

"Okay." Jo took a deep breath and followed her into the building. It was time to take care of the oxygen and the rockets.

Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka

Jo was watching Mansfield chew Fargo out and she felt kind of bad for him, but she was so glad that Zane was off the hook. At least Mansfield didn't have Allison arrested. She watched Mansfield finally storm off and Fargo looked kind of pale. Zane was working right next to her.

"Since the town may go up in flames, I want to thank you for not letting me hang for it." He told her.

"Just doing my job." She said automatically.

"Anyway, thanks Jo Jo." He said not looking at her.

Her head whipped around fast, and she froze for a sec. "What did you call me?" She asked finally.

He looked at her confused and smiled. "Sorry, you hate that?" He asked her, pointing a finger at her. "Yeah, you hate that." He said with a smile on his face as he walked off.

She stood there and watched him walk off and slowly smiled. He sounded like her Zane then and she loved it. Maybe he'd come around after all.

Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka

Jo was making up her new bed in the jail cell that Zane spent a lot of time in. She couldn't believe that Larry's rocket blew up her house. Why her house? First she'd lost Zane, then her job, and now her house. She couldn't raise a baby in the jail cell. Yeah Fargo said that her house was top priority, but she'd be living here while it was being rebuilt. This Eureka and this time line really sucked.

Carter walked in just then, and leaned on the door jam looking at her. "Well don't tell me Andy arrested you." He said.

She looked up at the sound of his voice. "Welcome back." She said.

"Evening." He replied as he waled toward the cell.

"Andy's my hero. He's off being repaired and re-skinned." She told him.

"So you just miss the office then?" He asked her.

The tears were coming again. "I miss my house. Larry's rocket went boom. No home, no Zane. Everything pretty much sucks."

"Come on." He said as he picked up her bag. "Get your stuff. With Zoe gone, SARAH could use the company." He told her as he started walking out of the cell. "And so can I."

"I supposed I could tolerate you." She said getting up and pretending that she was doing it for him.

"Oh, don't get excited, it's not permanent." He said as he placed his hands on her shoulder and they headed out of the cell.

She turned around to look at him. "Thanks Carter."

"Yeah, let's go home." He told her as they left the Sheriff's office and out to his Jeep. He was happy to have the company.

"So, how's the baby doing?" He asked her.

"Okay so far. I had a scare today, but Allison checked us out and we're okay. How's Zoe?" She asked back.

"She's Zoe, adapting to life without me. She's good though." He replied as they pulled into his yard. "She sends her love and she misses everyone and Eureka."

"That's good, I miss her too." She said as they got out of the Jeep.

"Welcome home Jo, well home for now." He said and led her into the bunker.

Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka

So, that's it for this chapter and this episode. Onto the next chapter and episode...Crossing Over...and Claudia. I love Claudia and she was so cool in that episode. Thanks for reading, please review.


	4. Crossing Over

Crossing Over

(chapter 4)

Here's the Claudia Episode.

Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka

Jo and Fargo were standing by the table waiting for Fargo's VIP when Carter and Zane approached. Jo had opened the bottle of champagne for Fargo and Zane moved in between them. He reached out to grab a muffin and she slapped his elbow. "Muffins, sweet. Oh cut me some slack." He told her.

A black SUV pulls up and out steps this girl with red hair. She takes her sunglasses off and smiles. "What's up bitches." She says and makes the Vulcan greeting with her hand. She is Fargo's VIP, Claudia Donovan from Warehouse 13 in Univille, South Dakota.

Fargo looks back at Jack, Jo, and Zane with a huge smile on his face. "Claudia Donovan, she's from Warehouse 13 so..." He tells them and walks towards her.

"This isn't going to end well." Jack says, leaning towards Jo and Zane.

"Oh wow, snacks." Claudia says.

"Yeah well, it's just how we greet everybody. Come on, meet the troops. On the end is Jo..." He starts, only to be cut off by Claudia.

"Jo, right? Yeah Doug says you were a major babe that kicks major ass." She told Jo as Fargo look on nervously.

"Did he?" Jo asked her, looking at Fargo. She didn't like being talked about.

Then Claudia looked at Zane, and pointed at him, then herself. "Donovan? Donovan...coincidence?" She asked him.

He changed his voice to sound like Bogart. "There's no such think sweetheart."

Fargo got all jealous when Claudia stopped smiling. "Ah Jo, can you escort Zane back to his hole?" He asked her but meant it as an order.

"Oh whatever." Zane said as he grabbed a muffin and walked off with Jo.

"Do you always have to be a jerk Zane?" Jo asked as they crossed the street.

"You know me Lupo, it's in my nature." He replied as he bit into the muffin. "Want a bite?" He asked her.

She grabbed the muffin and took a bite, then handed it back to him as she chewed and swallowed. "Come on, we're late for work."

"Yeah, but I'm with the enforcer so I get a pass today." He replied as they got into her car to drive to GD together. She missed their normal routine like riding to work together or bantering like they were now.

Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka

Jo woke up in the infirmary, she was confused for a second. She could feel someone watching her, so she turned her head to see Zane sitting in the chair next to her bed. He looked uncomfortable and nervous, kind of like he got caught. The last thing that Jo remembered was the pain in her chest. She wanted to ask if the baby was okay, but this wasn't her Zane and he didn't know about the baby.

"What are you do...?" She started to ask just as he cut her off.

Zane shrugged and fidgeted. "I heard what happened. And for the record, it wasn't me." He said rapidly, shifting slightly and trying to avoid eye contact with her.

She didn't know what to say, she was slightly confused. "Okay..."

He interrupted her before she could finish her thought. "Yeah, and the Sky Cruiser's almost done, so you can stop walking by my lab, like, ten times a day. It's so passive-aggressive. Anyway, I thought you could use something to pass the time." He said as he handed her the Military Ma'am magazine.

"Thanks." She said even more confused as to why Zane was even there. Did he actually care? It hurt to move, but she reached out and took the magazine.

"Yeah." Was all he said as he just got up and walked off, leaving her feeling lonely all of a sudden.

"And I'm passive-aggressive." She said as she watched him leave, just as Allison walked up to her bed.

"Hey." Allison said.

"Hey." Jo replied.

"Brought you a souvenir." She said holding up the shell.

"Whoa, that's a 50 caliber browning aviation tracer." She said as she took it from Allison.

"Yeah, I had to check the military database to find that out. They use them in fighter planes." She told Jo.

"Yeah, collectors would go nuts for this." Jo said as she examined it.

"Why? They still make them." Allison said confused.

"Yeah, but they stopped painting the tips in the 1950's. How did this end up in my chest?" Jo asked her .

"I wish I could tell you." She replied.

Jo looked around to see if anyone could over hear them. "Is the baby okay?" She whispered.

"Yes the baby is fine, and you don't have to whisper. Everyone here in the infirmary, including Charles now knows that you're pregnant. It's only a matter of time before everyone in Eureka knows...including Zane. I've told everyone that you're not ready to tell anyone yet, but you know it'll get out." She told Jo.

"Great, well I couldn't hide it forever." She said as she caressed her small baby bump. "You're sure the baby's fine?"

"I'm sure it is Jo. I did an ultra sound scan before and after I took the bullet out of your chest." She promised. "Why don't you get some rest now, and I'll check in on you later."

Jo nodded and closed her eyes to get some sleep. But she heard the whispers around her, they were talking about her and the baby. Great, just great; Zane should know about the baby by lunch. She finally drifted off with her hand over he belly.

Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka

Jo sat on the couch, holding the ring that Zane had given her. It was on a chain hanging around her neck. Jack walked in from the kitchen and smiled. "Cervesas?" He asked her.

"Gracias." She replied as she dropped the ring back under her shirt and smiled while she took the glass.

"Non alcoholic of course." He said as he joined her on the sofa.

"Of course." She replied, this was so nice. ""You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, Allison's having drinks with Grant, so I'm a little..." He said and shook his hand.

"He's charming and suave, oh and he's got great hair." She teased.

"Thanks, making me feel better. That's awesome." He said.

"But he isn't you." She said honestly.

"You know, something about that guy that I just don't like." He was all serious now. "I don't trust him."

"Well then, get off your ass and do something about it." She told him.

"Noted." He replied and and took a sip of his beer. "How about you and Zane?" He asked her.

"I catch these glimpses of who we used to be, and then they're gone." She said sadly. "Are we having girl talk?" She asked him.

"No, we're having guy talk." He replied as he drank some more of his beer.

She laughed and pointed at the TV. "Semi finals are on. Eye patch guy made it to the next round."

"See, I think he's pitchy." Jack said and they laughed. He looked over at her. "It's good to have you here, both of you." He told her and they clinked glasses.

"I'm glad to be here. It means a lot to me Carter. Thanks from the both of us." She said as she placed a hand on her belly.

Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka

So, there's the next chapter, onto the Monstrosity next. Thanks for reading, please review.


	5. Momstrosity

Momstrosity

(chapter 5)

Okay, here's the next chapter.

Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka

Jo was having a really bad day. First she had the EMO interrupt her shower and who knows how much of her shower he got on video. Then she had a love sick AI Romeo caressing her arm. She'd shoved him away with her foot, but the look on Zane's face had given her hope.

Now here she was, sitting in Cafe Diem...waiting for the dinner she wanted to just take home. But all Vincent wanted to talk about was her pregnancy and how he'd make sure to put extra vitamins in her smoothies for the baby. Now that he knew, it would only be a matter of time before the rest of the town found out. Then Zane would find out and she'd never be able to tell him that he was the father.

"Thanks Vincent, but I really have to go." She said as she grabbed her food and headed out. She could hear the whispers of some of the patrons as she walked out the door. It was already spreading that she was pregnant. She walked as fast as she could to her car, got in, and drove towards the bunker.

Luckily when Jo got home, Jack wasn't there yet and SARAH seemed offline or in sleep mode. Jo took her dinner upstairs to her room and shut the door behind her. She'd definitely had a bad day, and it seemed that it might even be getting worse. As soon as Zane found out that she was pregnant, she'd never have a chance to see if they could have a future together.

Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka

Little did she know that Zane already knew. He'd found out from Andy as they'd driven back to town earlier, just after Zane had completed the repairs to the town's AI's. Zane was confused about his reaction to the news of Lupo's pregnancy and it didn't help that it was all everyone seemed to be talking about at Cafe Diem when he went there for dinner.

He'd grabbed his dinner and left in a hurry. Not sure what this meant to have the feeling of jealousy for whoever the father of Lupo's baby was. Who could it be? Carter? No, he was interested in Doctor Blake. Fargo? No, he wasn't Lupo's type. What about Charles Grant? Yeah, he could be her type, maybe. But he really didn't think it was him.

He got home and looked at the food he'd got from Cafe Diem. He didn't have an appetite anymore. He threw the food in the fridge and decided to take a shower and go to bed. He wasn't in the mood for anything else.

Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka

Hopefully this short chapter was okay. Thanks for reading, please review.


	6. Stoned

Stoned

(chapter 6)

Okay, here goes the next chapter, it might be a couple of days to my next update. That's why I did the last 3 chapters at once. I wasn't happy with some of this episode. I loved that Jack and Allison finally got together in it, but Jo was so hurt by Zane and Zoe's new relationship, I wanted to cry with her.

Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka

Jo was so happy that Zoe was home. She'd seemed to be the same Zoe from the other time line and Jo loved the new hair. Jo hurried and got dressed because she was running late to meet Zoe and Carter at Cafe Diem for breakfast. They were getting a facial today at Shangra La.

She'd decided that she was going to tell Zoe today about the baby before someone from town told her, like Vincent or SARAH. Now she was running even later and she wanted to go check on the progress of her house before their appointment. She grabbed her wallet and left in a hurry.

Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka

Well so much for plans. Instead of getting the facial, she was stuck here at GD trying to find out who was snooping on Grant. And of course she had to ask Zane for help on that. He didn't look happy to see her either. "Zane, I need your help with something...now."

"Oh come on Lupo, I'm right in the middle of something. Can't you get your boyfriend to help you with whatever it is you need?" He asked her sarcastically.

"What are you talking about Zane? I don't have a boyfriend." She said as she realized that he probably already knew about the baby. The news must have spread faster than she'd thought it would.

He didn't believe her. "So what, you were artificially inseminated?" He asked her, in a mean way.

She tried to keep her composure. "Look, can we not talk about this right now? I really need your help right now and it's got to be kept quiet." She told him.

Now he was curious. "Okay, what do you need me to do?" He asked as he followed her out of the lab.

Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka

Jo was worried about Zoe and she had to go get Carter some things from the office. She jumped when Zane called her as she was walking to her car. She really didn't want to talk to him about the baby right now. "Lupo, going somewhere?" He asked, crossing the street.

"Ah, just grabbing some stuff for Carter, in case he spends the night with Zoe." She replied.

"Is she okay?" He asked.

"I hope so. I gotta go." She said, hoping he wouldn't mention the baby or boyfriend again.

"No, wait." He said as he reached into his pocket for something. "I pulled something off the DOD main frame you need to see. It's Grant's personnel file." He said as he handed a flash drive to her.

"Two felonies in one day, impressive." She said as she put it in her pocket.

"Not as impressive as his profile. It's fake." He said as he leaned closer to her.

"What makes you think that?" She asked him.

"Come on, when you create as many aliases as I have, you know what to look for. Doctor Charles Grant reads like a text book cover Jo. Chuck's hiding something." He explained to her as he shuffled from foot to foot.

"Like what?" She asked, getting nervous again, but this time not about the baby.

"I don't know. You're the head of security, don't you want to find out?" He asked her.

"Zane, Grant went through detailed background checks like everyone at GD. I did them myself." She said as she walked around him and opened her car door. She put the duffel bag in the car and turned back to him before she got into the car.

"Look, I know we've had our trust issues, but something isn't right about this guy. I can feel it." He said as he held onto her door.

She looked at him and hated to lie to him. "He is Doctor Charles Grant, historian. Trust me. Look I really gotta go." She said as she got into her car and started it. She really hated lying to Zane, but it was important that he not find out. She drove off, going back to GD.

Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka

Jo was so happy that everyone was back to normal and Zoe seemed to be okay now. What she wasn't happy about and it made her heart and stomach hurt, was that Zoe's new guy was her guy. And, Zane seemed to be into Zoe as much as she was into him.

So, here she was, sitting in her office feeling sorry for herself. Not only that, she wanted to cry for the man she lost and would have to see him getting closer to Zoe. She really needed to get out of the bunker, and back into her own place. But then she wouldn't be doing that any time soon either. Her house or what was supposed to be her house was now in quarantine.

So, once again she would go with her first thought on this time line...it sucked.

Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka Eureka


End file.
